SUMMER OF NEW BEGININGS
by Beats-Only-4-You
Summary: Bella and her younger brother are sent to Pebble Beach to spend the summer with family. Her cousins, Jamie, Beth, and Ella are her age and know how to have fun..... FULL SUMMERY INSIDE... IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY!!! A crossover between the Summer Boy series and the Twilight series… But it's mostly about Bella. You don't have to worry if you haven't read the Summer Boy series; you'll still understand the story. But if you haven't read the series, I highly recommend you read it. It is a VERY VERY good series. Anyway, enough of my babbling.

FULL SUMMERY:

Renee gets killed in a plane incident and Bella and her brother Ben are sent to live with Charlie. Although her dad loves them to death, he doesn't think it would be a good idea for them to live with him because of work and money problems… Sooo he sends them to live with their aunt and uncle for the summer until he straightens things out. Every summer, Bella's family goes up to Pebble Beach in Maine for 3 months so Bella will be hanging with her three cousins Jamie, Ella, and Beth. BOYS, SURFING, BARS, LOVE! SUMMER OF LOVE AND FRESH STARTS. What can go wrong?;)

* * *

Chapter 1~ Painful Memories/Fresh starts

_FLASHBACK_

_I am on my way to pick up Ben at his babysitter's house, when I suddenly feel my phone vibrating in the back pocket of my short skirt. I grab it from my pocket and look at the caller id._

_It read: MOM_

_No way, I had thought. If she thinks I'm going to talk to her right now, she has sadly mistaken. So I pressed the 'Ignore' button and put my phone back in my back pocket._

_You see, that morning, me and my mother had gotten into a huge fight. My mom had woke me up at 6 am in the morning (which everyone knows NOT to do because then I'm grumpy all day) saying she was hopping on a plane in an hour because Phil had won some award for his job and she want to be there for him. Everything immediately went downhill when my mother had told me that I had to watch Ben until Sunday night._

"_I can't watch him!" I shouted at her._

_Mom knew that this weekend was a big deal to me! This weekend, there was going to be a party that would definitely be remembered as the Party of the Century and _I_ had been invited! I wasn't going to miss this party! There was no way in _hell_ that I was going to miss this party because I had to babysit my brother!_

_But my mother had said that _I_ was just being selfish and that _I_ had to start acting more responsible; that was the end of the conversation._

_Renee had left and I didn't even consider saying goodbye to her because I was _so angry_! How could my mother do that to me?! I had shouted in my head. What I didn't think about was the fact that this could/would be the last time I saw my mother. _

_I finally arrive at the babysitter's house, when I hear my phone shrill, which informed me that I had new voicemail. I ignore it._

_***_

_A little bit later, while I was making Ben Buttered pasta, the kitchen phone started ringing loudly. The pasta is ready so I turn off the burner and make my way to the phone._

"_Yo…" I say into the phone._

"_Hello… it this Isabella Swan?" he asks._

"_Call me Bella… yes this is her. Can I help you?"_

"_Yes, Bella… um… I am s-so sorry to say this but your mother, Renee Dwyer, was killed in a plane crash."_

_My eyes widen. "I'm sorry… c-come again?"_

"_Your mother was in a plane crash. She didn't make it. I'm so sorry."_

_I stand there, gaping at the phone, while tears start trailing down my cheeks. "That's not possible! She's fine! She messaged me like an hour ago!" I start shouting._

_Then Ben walks in the room, sucking on his thumb, with his blanket tied around his neck, trying to look like Superman. "Bell… why are you crying?" he says in a little voice. How do I tell my 3 year-old brother that our mother had just died in a plane accident?_

"_Ben, go in the living room and watch your cartoons. I'll be there in a minute." I said in a watery voice. He nods and slowly walks back into the living room._

"_Miss Swan, are you there?"_

"_Yes…" I whisper softly. "So what's doing to happen now?"_

"_You and you brother- Ben? - are going to hop on a plane in the morning and you both are going to live with Charlie Swan… Your father I presume._

"_Ok. Is someone picking us up or what?"_

"_I already sent all the information to your email… __BoyCrazyGirl55*****.com__ is that right?_

_I'm too upset to even blush. "Yes, that's it."_

"_Ok Bella, I wish you the best. I'm sorry about your mother."_

"_Thank you. Bye" I whisper and hang up._

_I collapse on the floor and start crying…_

_END FLASHBACK_

It's been 5 day since me and my brother have arrived here in Forks, Washington, and my father is already sending us away! He said he's having major money issues and that it would be really hard for him to support us. Like for example: he comes home at midnight and then leaves at 6 in the morning, so we never see him.

So his solution is to send me and my brother to live with our aunt and uncle in pebble beach for the summer. I mean, don't get me wrong, Maine is beautiful but I just feel like my father doesn't even care that Mom has just died and the me and my brother are broken but maybe this is a good thing. Maine was always good for fresh starts and I guess that's what I need… a new beginning.

****

2 days later.

"Dad…" I moaned. "Why did you have to book a flight that left at 6 o'clock in the morning?" I mean, really? Who does that? I had to wake up at 4: 30 in the morning to make sure everything was packed and make sure I gave Ben a bath and make sure I took a shower and make sure we left by 5. And Mom said I had to be more responsible. That's BULL!

"I told you before, Bella! I have to go to work at six so it's was easier for me."

"I'm so _tired_! How do you do this every day?! I can barely keep my eyes open." I groaned. Ben was so lucky! He was sleeping in my arms like a baby!

"You can sleep on the plane, Bella! Stop complaining!" that earned him a glare.

We finally got everything settled and we got to our gate just in time.

"I love you, Dad! I'll call you when we get there." I gave him a quick hug and then ran onto the plane before they could close the gate.

I found our seats in first class and settled Ben, who was still sleeping, into his seat and then I covered him with a blanket. Your probably wondering why we're sitting in first class and the answer to that question is that in Mom's will, she left me and Ben quite a bit of money. Ben got 25,000 dollars and I got 75,000 dollars. Yeah, Mom had a really good paying job, as you can probably tell. And if you think I would sit in coach for six hours next to some fat tourist, you are sadly mistaken.

So I sit next to Ben in my comfortable chair and finally fall asleep.

My last thought before drifting off was…. Goodbye Forks… HELLO MAINE!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on SUMMER OF NEW BEGININGS:_

_My last thought before drifting off was…. Goodbye Forks… HELLO MAINE!_

6 hours later…

I was sleeping peacefully, the first time since my mom had died, when I suddenly felt a small hand on my face. Ben.

"Bella… the plane is about to land! Wake up!"

"No…" I moaned. "Mmm Good dream! Good dream!" Please, for the love of all that is holy, don't wake me up right now! This is the best sleep I've gotten for a while.

"Tinker Bell… Wake up! Pwease." Oh, God! I hate it when he uses the puppy voice!

"Ben!" I groaned, finally opening my eyes. Ben's small body was straddling my waist and his cute, little hands were on the sides of my face but his expression was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen. His bottom little was jolting and he had tears in his eyes. Damn! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings! I forgot how sensitive he was.

I sighed and groaned at the same time. "I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to be a jerk. Forgive me?"

He put his finger to his chin and acted like he was thinking real hard about it before finally smiling at me and nodding his head.

I smiled back at him. "Thank- …"

"Under one condition…." Say what?!

I sighed heavily. "What condition, you evil little creature?"

"I want you to buy me one of those Monster drink thingys that you always buy. The kids in daycare said it's awesome!"

Oh hell no! There is no way in hell I was buying him a Monster! The kid was hyper enough already! For example: Two hours after we had arrived in Forks, I was chilling on the couch texting my friend Sophie, who was trying to be there for me in my time of need, when Ben walked in and kept pestering me about being bored and demanding I take him somewhere. I told him that I was tired, physically and mentally, and that I wanted to rest. So, after fighting for half an hour, he finally used the 'Mommy would have taken my somewhere' guilt trip. Yeah, we ended up hiking for five hours in Fork's mountains. While we were heading back, we somehow ended up getting lost and while I was having a panic attack, Ben was skipping around a tree trying to catch a lizard and accidently got caught in a tree. This brings me to the conclusion that Ben plus sugar equals not good; Ben plus Monster equals a freaking sugar high breakdown.

I guess he could tell I was going to say no cause the next words that flew out of his mouth made my eye start twitching. "Mommy would have bought me a Monster." At that very moment I felt like screaming on the top of my lungs in the middle of the plane; so loud God could hear it from heaven.

I counted to ten and sighed, pinching the bridge between my nose. "Fine!" I grumbled.

"Yay! Mommy would be proud." He smiled smugly at me. He didn't look so cute anymore, little devil.

Suddenly an overly happy voice came over the intercom. "Passengers, we will be landing in a few minutes so would everyone please put their safety belts on and we all hope you had a nice flight with us this weekend. Thank-you and have a wonderful time in Maine." I wanted to gag. Her voice was just too happy. Sickly happy.

I fastened Ben's belt firmly around his waist and then did the same to mine. Thank god we were here.

_15 minutes later_

Me and Ben had just gotten off the plane and were heading towards the bag claim area, when I suddenly felt somebody jumping onto my back, knocking me down in the process.

"Hey Bell… have a nice trip?" I looked up at my cousin Jamie and smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was freakin' awesome! The best part was when my face hit the ground; it was just such a wonderful experience!" sarcasm seeking in my voice.

"I guess I'll see you next _fall_." We both laughed at how cheesy her joke was. "Come on, let's go get you bags." She helped me up, picked up Ben and put her arm around my shoulder as we made our way to bag claim.

Me and Jamie have always been very playful with each other. Jamie has been my favorite cousin for forever, I mean don't get me wrong, Ella and Beth are awesome too, but the thing I love about Jamie is she doesn't really care about fashion and loves playing sport: she rocks at volleyball! Anyway, it doesn't mean I don't love Ella and Beth any less, it just means I relate to Jamie more; the only thing I didn't like was that she was too damn tall!

"Hey, where are Ella and Beth?" I asked, curiously.

"Beth is waiting in the car and Ella is with her new boyfriend, James." She shrugged as she answered.

I stared at her in shock. "But… Ella never has boyfriends! She's always going on dates but nothing more! Man, I guess a lot has changed around here." I said, just realizing I haven't been down here for more than four years.

"Yeah, just listen to me Bella. Stay away from James; avoid him as much as possible. The dude is beyond trouble, trust me."

"Why? Has he done anything strange?"

"Yes and no. I mean I guess he treats Ella nice but whenever I hang out with them… he just acts strange and I don't know if he acts that was all the time but it's disturbing and I always get this weird feeling around him… like me and Ella are in danger, I just… don't know. I'm probably being stupid… or paranoid." She said, rubbing her forehead with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, let's just stay away. When Ella goes to see him, we'll hang somewhere else with Beth or something. Look Jamie, I'm here to start fresh, to leave everything behind for a few months, I don't need any more drama in my life, ok?"

"Oh my, God! Bella… I'm so sorry about your-…" I covered her mouth with my hand so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Jamie, I'm trying to forget, at least until I get back to Forks. Let's just not talk about it while I'm here." I said, trying to keep my eyes from tearing.

"Ok, Bella. So, you're in Maine now! What do you want to do first?" I was thankful that she dropped the subject.

"Do you see how pale I am? I definitely need a few hours in the sun." I laughed and she joined in.

"Yeah, let's go get you guys settled in and then we'll head straight to the beach."

"Ok…" we quickly grabbed the suitcases and head out to the car. I'm am so looking forward to this!


End file.
